Sowing and Reaping
by mandancie
Summary: Some times it is the smallest seed planted that can change the course of one's life. Please take the time to read and review! :) A special thanks to itsmecoon for the Cover pic! :) Planting!verse


**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural.**

**A special thanks to Er-BearG-32 for beta'ing my story.**

**Tag: 9x10: Road Trip**

**Summary: Some times it is the smallest seed planted that can change the course of one's life.**

**Sowing and Reaping**

Dean drove off completely heartbroken. He didn't know how things could turn so bad. 'Watch out for Sammy. Protect Sam. Look out for your brother.' All these things have been drilled in Dean's head since he was four years old. How could things get so bad? Was it really his fault that he was so trusting? He knew that Sam was his blind spot. He never knew how much until now. Now going in blindly trying to save Sam he almost killed him. Sam's now vulnerable to demons as well as angels. Now, Dean only has one course to take. One thing that will make it all right, hopefully. He leaves. But not before making sure that Sam will be taken care of.

Hey, you can't really fault him. Taking care of Sam is hard wired in him.

Earlier

Dean talks to Castiel.

"I know I haven't got a right to ask you this," Dean says leaning on the car door.

"What is it," Castiel looks at his friend.

"Stay with Sammy."

"Dean..."

"Stay with him. Help him heal."

"You and I both know that the only way he will truly heal is with you. Not me."

Dean dryly huffs out a humorless laugh at that statement. Had it been years ago, yeah maybe that statement would be true. Not now.

"I am not staying. I'm only going to make sure that Sam is okay."

"Dean"

"No. I have to protect Sam. Even if it's from me. Just promise me you'll stay with him."

Castiel shook his head. This was one promise that he did not want to keep, but did anyway.

"Alright, Dean. I'll stay with Sam. Where are you going?"

"I don't know. Somewhere far from Sam. It's bad enough that he's going to be angry with me for lying to him. Again. But I just have to be sure that he's going to be safe. As long as you're with him, I know he will be alright."

Now

Castiel stood a few feet down from Sam and Dean. He so didn't want this to happen. He knew what Dean was doing was a bad idea. Yes the Winchester boys can be stubborn. Yes the Winchester boys will go against each other's hair-brain, idiotic, alright dumb ideas. But what was Castiel to do. He knew that Dean had to look out for Sam. He knew that when it came down to it Sam was number one in his book. He wasn't hurt when Dean explained why he did what he did. Actually, he understood why Dean did it.

Well, right now, Dean is right about one thing; Sam will need me more that he does. He can heal him. But he knows that that will only be temporary. Yes, physically, Sam will be alright. Yes, Dean, driving the Impala, will be physically alright.

But they won't.

Castiel looks over again at Sam and Dean as they talk. He just shakes his head. He can see the hurt in both of them. He really just wants to go over there and shake some sense into both of them, but he hangs back.

This is such a bad idea. They should not be separated.

Dean walks away and gets into the Impala and drives off. Castiel walks back over towards Sam. Sam looks at Castiel. His eyes are filled with hurt and pain, and not all of that is from the trails.

"Aren't you going to go with him," Sam said.

"No," was all that Castiel said in reply. "Why don't we head back to the bunker?"

Sam fully stands up from leaning on the rail. He sways a bit but gains his composure. They walk over to the 'pimped-out' Lincoln. Sam holds out his hand for the keys.

"I think I'll drive," Castiel said. "You're still too weak."

"But Cas..."

"No buts, get in the back and lay down."

Sam's brow creased together at the mention of sitting in the back. Castiel knew that would be a sore point for Sam, but he wanted him to see the mistake they were doing.

"I'm not sitting in the back," Sam was actually getting annoyed.

"Well, I'm driving," Castiel got in the driver's side of the car.

Sam stood there dumbstruck for a second before walking over to the passenger side of the Lincoln. He put his hand on the front door, opening it. He was getting in when a ping of guilt hit him.

Castiel looked over at Sam. Again, he shakes his head at the Winchesters. For two men that can be tough as nails, would actually laugh in the face of danger, they both wear their heart on their sleeves when it comes down to each other.

The door closes and then opens. It takes Castiel out of his train of thought. He looks over again and sees that Sam is not sitting in the passenger's seat that he is in fact sitting in the back. Castiel turns and looks at Sam.

"Just drive," is all that Sam says before he lays his head back on the headrest.

Castiel smirks as he turns back around and drives towards the bunker.

The seed has been sown. Now let's see what reaps.

**THE END?**

**A/N: I would like to thank everyone that took the time to read my story. Please be ever so kind and leave a review on what you thought of my little one-shot.**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all**

**Mandancie! :)**


End file.
